


Anders - Origins

by EnoriElfe



Series: Anders - Resurrection [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Circle Tower, Circle of Magi, Escape, F/M, M/M, Mages and Templars
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnoriElfe/pseuds/EnoriElfe
Summary: Anders a toujours été épris de liberté, il ne supporte aucune contrainte, aucun lien. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est vivre sa vie hors du Cercle et aider les gens qui sont dans le besoin.[ ceci est le background d'Anders tel que je le joue sur le forum da-resurrection :) enjoy if you want to!





	1. The Circle of Magi

**Anders**

Part I

Escape Game

  
  


  
**9:18 Dragon – Environs de Gwaren**

  
Un rire cristallin s'éleva de la grange, Ivrine leva les yeux au ciel. A tout les coup Vicky, la filles des voisins, avait à nouveau filé de la ferme de ses parents pour venir voir Anders et échapper à ses corvées. Les deux préadolescents étaient devenu très proches ces deux dernières années, elle n'en était pas étonnée. Wilhelm était d'un naturel plus doux et plus attentionné que les autres garçons de son âge, il était moins occupé à courir les forêts pour trouver la branche parfaite pour se taper dessus avec ses amis en prétendant être des chevaliers. D'une manière générale il avait le sens des responsabilités, c'était la raison pour laquelle Ivrine ne se formalisait pas que son fils délaisse ses corvées un moment. Elle savait qu'elles seraient terminées avant la tombée du soir. Elle passa donc son chemin.  
  
Dans la grange, Wilhelm et Victoria -que tout le monde appelait Vicky- étaient assis sur une botte de foin. Les garçons du village venaient tous les jours à la ferme chercher ou du lait ou des œufs pour leur famille en échange d'autres denrées nécessaires aux fermiers. Ils en profitaient souvent pour embêter la jeune fille au passage. Bien que ses cheveux était d'un blond de miel, son visage était constellé de tâches de rousseur. C'était apparemment une raison suffisante pour se moquer d'elle. Par chance, la ferme était légèrement surélevée sur une petite colline et elle voyait les garçons approcher quand elle avait de la chance. C'était alors la débandade jusqu'à la ferme voisine, où elle retrouvait Will.  
  


Will ne se moquait jamais d'elle, ou du moins pas pour son physique. Le garçon était un naturel espiègle et il lui arrivait de lui jouer des tours, mais il n'était jamais méchant avec elle. Leurs mères s'entendaient bien et on ne la grondait jamais trop fort d'être allé le voir. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour différent. Elle était arrivé un peu avant et Will lui avait proposé de se cacher dans la grange à foin pour lui montrer quelque chose.  
  


\- «  Oh ! Mais il y en a six !! » s'écria-t-elle avec délice. « Ils sont trop mignons ! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une chatte ! »

\- « Elle n'est pas à nous... elle a mis bas dans la paille ce matin, je les ai trouvé là quand je suis venu chercher du fourrage pour les bêtes. Maman a dit qu'on pourrait garder un chaton quand ils seront assez grands pour se nourrir tout seul mais qu'il faudrait trouver des maisons pour les autres. »

\- « Je vais demander à maman si je peux en prendre un ! Lequel est ce que tu vas garder ? »  
  


Will pointa du doigt un petit chat blanc, dont les oreilles, les pattes et la queue était rousses.  
  


\- « Elle s'appelle Confiture. Parce qu'on dirait qu'elle a mis les pattes dans la confiture d'orange de maman »

\- « Elle est trop jolie... J'espère que ma mère me laissera en adopter un... »  
  


Will semblait complètement fasciné par les chats, il caressait la tête de la mère qui fermait paresseusement les yeux pendant que ses petits têtaient goulumment ses mamelles. En fait … c'était avec un garçon comme Will que Vicky espérait se marier un jour... Il était gentil, courageux, il aimait les animaux... Sa mère disait toujours que la ferme de ses parents était prospère... Peut-être qu'un jour....

\- «  Will ? Est ce que tu as déjà... embrassé une fille ? »

\- « Hein ? » Will releva la tête vers elle, son visage rougissant un peu alors qu'il détournait à nouveau le regard vers les chats. « Euh... oui... évidemment... tout le temps... euh non c'est pas ce que... Non... non je n'ai jamais embrassé une fille... »  
  


Vicky essayait de ne pas glousser trop fort, elle ne voulait pas que Wilhelm pense qu'elle se moquait de lui, mais son visage était maintenant tellement rouge qu'il aurait pu prendre feu.  
  
\- «  Moi non plus je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon... »

  
C'était son tour de rosir légèrement... elle ne savait pas trop comment amener la chose mais heureusement, Will se redressa légèrement, se tordant les mains et osant à peine la regarder.  
  


\- « J'aimerais bien … t'embrasser... Je t'aime bien et... Enfin si tu es d'accord... »

\- « Oui ! … je … moi aussi j'aimerais bien que tu m'embrasses.... »  
  
Alors, la figure un peu moins rouge et un sourire enhardit aux lèvres, Will se rapprocha un peu de Vicky et prit sa main dans la sienne. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, mais avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent ils éclatèrent de rire  
  
  


\- « Vi'... est .. est ce que tu peux fermer les yeux s'il te plait ? »  
  


Vicky hocha la tête, ferma les yeux et attendit. Un bruissement dans la paille, le souffle léger de Will sur sa bouche. Puis le contact de leurs lèvres, aussi vite arrivé aussi vite repartit. Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit prise dans un nouveau baiser. C'était maladroit, humide, mais c'était parfait. Elle devinait toute l'affection que le garçon avait pour elle à travers ce simple contact et son cœur s'emballa alors qu'elle répondait avec tout autant de maladresse.  
  
Pris dans l'ivresse de leur premier baiser, ils ne remarquèrent pas le feu qui venait de naître sur la paille. Se fût le feulement paniqué de la chatte, qui attrapa un de ses petits et s'enfuit rapidement avec qui les alerta. La main libre de Wilhelm était au centre d'un cercle brulant dans la paille, de la fumée commençait à s'en échapper. La panique lui fit lever la main précipitamment et le cercle de braises prit feu soudainement.... la main du garçon aussi. Vicky hurla de terreur. Elle se leva d'un bond, prête à partir. Mais Will l'arrêta.  
  
\- « Prend les chatons !! vite !! »

Vicky attrapa les cinq chatons rapidement et les mit dans son tablier avant de quitter la grange en courant. Will regardait sa main, affolé, mais le feu ne le blessait pas, par contre là où c'était créé le cercle de braises, le feu commençait à consumer la paille et une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait petit à petit dans la grange. Il courut à la suite de Victoria, une fois dehors il vit sa mère se jeter sur lui avec son tablier. Elle le plaqua au sol et tenta de lui éteindre la main. Mais rien n'y fit. Le tablier brûla.  
  
\- « non non non non.... Will, éteins ce feu... si ton père le voit il ... »

  
Mais il était trop tard, son père, alerté par la fumée de la grange qui brulait maintenant complètement, était près d'eux et il voyait fort bien la main de Wilhelm, nue, qui brulait sans se flétrir.  
  


\- « J'appelle les templiers. »

\- « Non ! Hans !! ne fais pas ça ! »

\- « Ton fils est un mage ! Sa place est dans un cercle ! Tu veux qu'il nous brûle tous vivants ? Ou tu préfères attendre qu'une abomination dévore nos bêtes ? Ou nous pour ce que ça lui ferait !! »

\- « Hans ! Je t'interdit de m'enlever mon fils pour le donner aux templiers ! Je te l'interdit ! »  
  


Le feu dans sa main s'éteignit de Vicky, manifestement hésitante s'agenouilla au près de lui. Elle pleurait, elle avait eut peur bien sûr, et les chatons appelaient leur mère dans son tablier.

\- « Je te demande pardon... C'est ma faute... Si je ne t'avais pas demandé de m'embrasser ça ne serait pas arrivée » sanglota Victoria.  
  
\- « Ce n'est pas ta faute, Vicky. » Murmura Ivrine en s'agenouillant à son tour pour prendre son fils dans les bras. « Il y a des mages dans notre famille... C'est tout... Viens Will, on ne peut rien faire pour la grange... mais là où elle est elle ne brûlera rien d'autre... Rentrons à la maison... Je vais raisonner ton père »

  
Mais de raison ce soir là il n'y en eut point. Hans était parti immédiatement au village, quand il revint il était flanqué de deux templiers en armure complète. Ivrine prit son fils dans ses bras,s'interposant entre eux.  
  
\- «  Hans si ces hommes l'emmènent je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Fais les sortir de ma maison ! »

« Madame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, si votre fils n'est pas entrainé convenablement il risque de se blesser lui même et les autres. » dit le premier, un homme de haute stature aux cheveux blonds noués en catogan. « Sans parler du risque de possession qui guette les mages à chaque instant. Il sera en sécurité à Kinloch... Il y mangera à sa faim... »

\- « Je suis sa mère ! Je suis tout ce dont il a besoin à son âge ! Vous croyez que je ne sais pas comment sont gérés les cercles ? Ma tante était mage au cercle d'Ostwig ! Elle écrivait à ma mère toutes les semaines ! Je ne vous laisserai pas l'emmener ! »

\- « Ivrine ! Ça suffit maintenant. »

Hans bouscula sa femme et tira Wilhelm rudement par le bras. IL y eut d'autres cris, la dispute se termina par une gifle et un bleu sur une joue. Wilhelm cria qu'il irait. Sa mère lui empaqueta soigneusement des vêtements, de la nourriture, et un oreiller brodé qu'elle avait confectionné elle même. Elle pleura encore de longues minutes avant de le laisser partir.

  
  
**9:18 Dragon – Route royale -Cercle de Kinloch**

  
  


\- « Merde on n'a pas demandé son nom à ses parents... » soupira l'un des templiers. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils chevauchaient en direction du cercle et le gamin n'avait pas décroché un mot.

\- « Tu sais qu'il est là, qu'il t'entend, et qu'il connait son nom ? Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de lui demander en évitant d'être le monstre qui l'arrache à ses parents ? »  
  
\- « Tss, parce que toi en lui proposant des gâteaux et en lui caressant les cheveux t'as réussi à le faire parler peut-être ? Laisse tomber, d'ici qu'on arrive à la tour il finira bien par ouvrir son claque merde. »

  
Le templier blond, qui s'appelait Aymeric, regarda Wilhelm avec un sourire et leva les yeux au ciel. Le jeune garçon le fixa quelques seconde avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur ses chaussures. Aymeric n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de mauvais, mais la ferme de ses parents lui manquait déjà, la vison de sa mère giflée alors qu'elle essayait de le défendre... Le souvenir de Vicky qui pleurait, son tablier remplis de chatons... Il avait même dû laisser Confiture...  
  


\- «Tiens regarde, bonhomme, Tu vois là bas la grande tour ? C'est le Cercle des Mages. C'est ta nouvelle maison. »

  
S'il n'avait pas été en armure complète, Will l'aurait probablement pincé. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle maison, il avait déjà une maison à Gwaren ! Dans la ferme de ses parents... Mais il ne dit rien. Il était résolu à garder un silence total jusqu'à ce qu'on le ramène chez lui, au près de sa mère.  
  


Les templiers descendirent de cheval et le firent monter dans une barque qui traversa lentement le lac pour se rendre à la tour. Il regarda autour de lui, il était bon nageur pour son âge... si rien de dangereux ne vivait dans ce lac il avait peut être une chance de nager jusqu'à la rive. Cette pensée l'occupa jusqu'au débarquement et il se préoccupa à peine de la volée de marches qui les menaient à la tour. Les lourdes portes de bois s'ouvrirent pour les laisser passer et apparut devant eux une large pièce avec des colonnes et des arcades. Will cala son sac sous son menton et fixa le sol résolument, de cette façon seuls apparaissaient dans son champs de vision les pieds des adultes dans la pièce.  
  


\- « Ser Aymeric, Ser Damos. J'ai reçu votre missive, voici donc l'enfant que vous avez récupéré à Gwaren. Bonjour mon garçon, je m'appelle Ivring, je suis le Grand Enchanteur du Cercle de Magie. Cela veut dire que c'est moi qui m'occupe de tous les mages, grands et petits dans la tour, et que maintenant c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi. » dirent une paire de chaussons bleus qui dépassaient d'une robe...

Wilhelm nota que la voix était masculine... Il était hors de question qu'il porte une robe ! Il espéra très fort que ce n'était pas obligatoire....

\- « Il est un peu timide à ce que je vois » dirent les chaussons bleus avec un petit rire.

\- « En fait il a visiblement décidé de ne pas parler du tout, Grand Enchanteur... il n'a pas prononcé un seul son depuis que nous avons quitté la ferme. Mais il n'est pas muet, nous l'avon distinctement entenu parler à sa mère. » dit la voix d'Aymeric alors que deux pieds recouverts de métal s'avançait vers les chaussons bleus.

  
Le templier blond s'agenouilla près de lui et posa une main sur l'épaule de Will avec douceur.  
  
\- « Aller bonhomme, il faut que tu dises à l'Enchanteur Ivring comment tu t'appelles... Après je suis sûr qu'il te laissera le temps de t'adapter à ton rythme... Est ce que tu veux bien faire ça pour lui ? »  
  
Les pieds ferrés de l'autre templier ne cessaient de bouger, manifestant son impatience. Il fût tenté de lever les yeux vers Aymeric mais se rattrapa de justesse. Remontant encore plus son paquetage sous son menton, il refusa obstinément de dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
\- « J'ai besoin d'un nom pour les archives ! On ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas le recenser ! » dit une quatrième voix qui avait elle aussi des pieds en métal.  
  
\- «Allons, Allons Robard, je suis certain que nous allons pouvoir convaincre notre jeune ami de nous dire son nom. »  
  
Les chaussons bleus s'approchèrent et l'homme en robe mit un genoux à terre. Il avait une barbe hirsute mais bien fournie, complètement noire, et des yeux affectueux qui pétillait de malice. Will le détailla un instant puis baissa à nouveau les yeux. Après un moment de silence tendu, Damos parla à nouveau.

\- « Maintenant que j'y reflechis mieux, je crois que j'ai entendu son père l'appeler Anders. »  
  
Un autre silence tendu s'installa, Will leva la tête brusquement, fixant Damos avec ahurissement devant ce mensonge éhonté. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé Anders de toute sa vie !

\- « Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Damos ? » s'indigna Aymeric. « Anders ce n'est pas un nom, c'est un peuple. Pourquoi des parents appelleraient ils un enfant de cette façon ? »  
  
\- « Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi, je te dis ce que j'ai entendu, c'est surement parce que le père regrette les Anderfells, tu as entendu son accent comme moi, non ? »  
  
Ivring regarda l'enfant avec attention, il avait parfaitement vu le regard choqué puis hargneux qu'il lançait à Damos. Clairement, le templier lui jouait là une farce bien cruelle. Mais s'il ne parlait pas il faudrait bien inscrire quelque chose dans le registre.  
  
\- « Est ce là ton prénom, Anders ? Secoue la tête si tu veux, tu n'as pas besoin de parler. »

  
Mais l'enfant ne répondit rien, Damos et lui se fixaient dans les yeux, l'un avec dégout l'autre avec colère. Mais aucun mot ni aucun geste ne vint.  
  
« Et bien ce sera Anders. » Déclara l'homme qui s'appelait Robard en écrivant dans son registre. « Allez emmenez le, on a pas toute la journée. »  
  
Ivring passa une main dans son dos et le guida à travers une nouvelle volée de portes.  
  
«Viens mon garçon nous arrangerons cela plus tard. »

  
  


 


	2. Première tentative

**9:19 Dragon (six mois plus tard) – Cercle de Kinloch**  
  
\- « Anders, pour la dernière fois avant que je ne t'envoie dans le bureau de l'enchanteur Ivring, quelles sont les conditions à l'invocation et au maintien d'un mur de feu ? »  
  
Wilhelm connaissait parfaitement bien la réponse, le cercle était au moins intéressant pour une chose : ses livres. Il avait lu tous les livres du programme de première année de magie et il avait eut l'occasion d'expérimenter quelques-uns des sorts que les élèves qui étaient là depuis quelques mois de plus maîtrisaient déjà. Mais il refusait toujours de s'adresser à quiconque. Ses professeurs avaient presque tous laissé tomber, ils se contentaient de lui faire cours et de noter ses devoirs. Le reste du temps il était plus ou moins inexistant. S'il avait été moins bon élève surement ses professeurs se seraient-ils fait plus de soucis pour lui. Mais du moment qu'il suivait sa formation la majorité des enseignants se fichaient pas mal qu'il ne produise aucun son, c'était toujours ça de moins comme boucan dans la classe.  
Il n'y avait que le professeur de Magie Élémentaire qui persistait à insister. Au début elle avait essayé de l'aider, elle lui avait même trouvé une ardoise et de la craie pour qu'il s'exprime à l'écrit. Voyant ses efforts récompensés par de l'indifférence, elle prenait à présent le parti de le faire réprimander chaque fois qu'elle lui posait une question à laquelle il ne répondait pas. Pas que cela ait grand effet, l'Enchanteur Ivring l'aimait bien, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne parlerait peut-être plus jamais. Il continuait de lui demander son nom de temps en temps, en vain.  
  
Quelqu'un gloussa dans la salle, il sût qu'il était bon pour le bureau du grand enchanteur encore une fois, Melle Kressel détestait qu'on se moque d'elle. Elle soupira et pointa la porte en lui demandant de sortir. Le blond ramassa ses affaires et prit le chemin du bureau d'Ivring. De toute façon tout cela ne durerait plus très longtemps. Son évasion était prévue pour ce soir. Il monta un à un les étages jusqu'au bureau du Grand Enchanteur et cogna doucement à la porte. Une voix à l'intérieur lui permit d'entrer et il poussa la porte avec un sourire.  
  
\- « Anders, mon garçon. J'imagine que tu étais en cours de magie élémentaire ? »  
  
Wilhelm lui fit un sourire contrit, haussa les épaules et s'assit sur une chaise face à un petit bureau dans un coin de la pièce. Ivring secoua la tête avec fatigue. C'était la troisième fois depuis un mois qu'il demandait à Melle Kressel de cesser de harceler le garçon. Selon lui, Anders se mettrait à parler quand il se sentirait prêt à le faire et pas avant. S'il avait tenu six mois ce n'était pas par simple caprice, il avait vraiment très mal vécu le transfert au Cercle. Il le regarda s'installer et commencer à faire ses devoirs comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire depuis le début, lorsqu'Anders se faisait exclure de cours à cause de son mutisme.  
A la vérité, si ce n'était par son silence, Anders n'avait posé que peu de soucis. Il avait bien tenté une fois de s'enfuir mais il avait été rattrapé par un templier dans le couloir, à vingt mètres de sa chambre. Depuis, en dehors de quelques plaisanteries d'adolescents impliquant des seaux d'eau au-dessus des portes et du poil à gratter dans les lits, il n'y avait eut aucun incident notable. Ivring espérait simplement que la voix du petit blond ne s'était pas envolée pour toujours.  
  
Wilhelm finit ses devoirs puis se retira au dortoir. Il se coucha tôt après avoir dîné et attendit que tout le monde soit endormi pour se lever. Cette fois-ci tout était prêt, il savait qui était de garde, à quelle heure il faisait ses rondes, combien de temps il avait pour changer d'étage. Il glissa son oreiller dans son sac et sortit silencieusement du dortoir commun. Il descendit jusqu'aux cuisines, vides à cette heure de la nuit et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il prit une grande inspiration et passa son paquetage par la fenêtre. C'était celle qui était le plus proche du niveau de la terre, il l'enjamba et la referma soigneusement.  
  
Il était dehors... Il contourna le bâtiment pour ne pas nager en direction du ponton où un templier devait monter la garde et se glissa dans l'eau avec un frisson. Il n'y avait rien dans son sac qui ne pouvait sécher, il se mit donc à nager jusqu'à la rive. La traversée fut épuisante, mais une fois de l'autre côté, l'adrénaline le gagna. Il était libre ! Libre ! Et il fallait maintenant qu'il se dirige vers l'est, direction Gwaren.  
  
 **9:19 – Dragon (une semaine après l'évasion) -Cercle de Kinloch**  
  
Évidemment c'était sans compter le phylactère.... Il était de nouveau au cercle, sale, trempé car il s'était débattu dans la barque et qu'il était tombé à l'eau, humilié d'avoir été rattrapé si vite... A genoux devant Ser Robard qui secouait la tête d'un air désabusé.  
  
\- « Ivring, tu sais ce qui doit arriver quand un mage s'échappe du cercle ! »  
  
\- « Je ne vais pas utiliser le rite de l'Apaisement sur un enfant de douze ans qui a essayé de partir retrouver sa mère, Robard ? Cette règle est faite pour les mages qui s'enfuient de la tour pour devenir des apostats, punis le si tu le dois, mais ne gâche pas un guérisseur sur une erreur d'enfant. »  
  
\- « Tu penses qu'il deviendra un guérisseur ? »  
  
\- « Il a manifesté cette magie dès sa première semaine ici, il sera un excellent guérisseur quand il aura fini ses études. »  
  
Robard sembla hésiter. Il regarda Anders avec mépris puis soupira.  
  
\- « Tu as de la chance que ton don soit si précieux, mais je vais te faire passer l'envie de t'enfuir. Damos, Emmène le dans mon bureau, Castiel, amène-moi la canne. »  
  
\- « Oui, mon commandant. »  
  
Ivring était donc le seul à se rendre compte que tout ça était inutile ? Ce soir là dans la tour, on entendit pour la première fois la voix d'Anders, et le Grand Enchanteur pria le Créateur de ne pas le laisser penser que c'était un soulagement.

 

 


	3. Deuxième tentative

**9:20 Dragon (Environ un an après) – Cercle de Kinloch**  
  
Il y avait une pénurie de linge pour le dortoir des deuxièmes années cette semaine-là Les draps disparaissaient les uns après les autres. Non pas que cela était vraiment gênant, l'été était brulant et personne ne se servait vraiment des draps. De plus cela ressemblait à une farce en préparation et personne n'allait aller se plaindre aux templiers et empêcher une bonne distraction.  
  
Quatre heures du matin était une bonne heure pour une évasion. Bien qu'il eût avoué être passé par les cuisines la dernière fois, une fois que la canne était devenue trop insupportable, il n'avait pas lâché qu'il avait étudié les rondes des templiers et comment il avait trouvé leurs failles. Robard en avait déduit qu'il avait eut de la chance et Anders s'était tenu tranquille pendant un an. Mais ce soir, c'était le grand soir. Restait le problème du phylactère, mais il se sentait assez puissant pour repousser deux templiers et leur voler son phylactère. Il était devenu bon avec la magie du feu... enfin presque … et avec les glyphes.  
  
Avec la chaleur ambiante, tout le monde dormait les fenêtres ouvertes. Anders se leva, ouvrit doucement le coffre au pied de son lit, en sortit les draps de tout le dortoir et les noua un à un solidement. Il en attacha ensuite une extrémité au pied de son lit et...  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
  
C'était Karl, depuis le lit du dessus, qui s'était penché pour regarder. Anders lui fit signe de se taire, ramassa le linge comme il pouvait et jeta le tout par la fenêtre. Karl l'observa avec des yeux ronds et descendit du lit alors que le blond s'agenouillait près du coffre pour fourrer son coussin brodé dans son paquetage.  
  
\- « Tu vas t'enfuir ? » Chuchota-t-il le plus bas possible.  
  
\- « Oui, je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas rester ici... Ils ont apaisé Owain ! Owain ! »  
  
\- « Anders... ils vont te retrouver comme la dernière fois, s'ils te ramènent ici le prochain à trier la réserve comme un zombie ce sera toi ! »  
  
\- « Quand ils me retrouveront je détruirai mon phylactère et ce sera terminé, je serai libre. Est-ce que tu peux défaire le nœud une fois que je serai en bas ? »  
  
\- « D'accord.... sois prudent surtout... »  
  
Anders se fendit d'un clin d'œil et enjamba la fenêtre, descendit le long de la corde improvisée. Une fois qu'il eut touché terre, il secoua la ligne et Karl, toujours fidèle, lui envoya le tout par la fenêtre. Il dissimula le tout dans un buisson et se prépara pour une nouvelle traversée à la nage.

  
  
  
 **9:20 Dragon (Cinq jours après l'évasion) – Cercle de Kinloch**  
  
Cette fois-là il y avait du monde aux fenêtres du cercle. Les élèves qui n'avaient pas cour avaient entendu dire qu'Anders avait été retrouvé et qu'on le ramenait au cercle. Tout le monde attendait avec un mélange d'excitation et d'anxiété. Le Chevalier Commandant était dans une colère noire. L'évasion extrêmement cliché d'un garçon de treize ans utilisant des draps noués pour s'échapper de la tour avait créé de l'agitation. Si on posait la question en l'absence de Robard, la plupart des mages et des templiers trouvaient ça hilarant. D'autres s'inquiétait de ce qui allait lui arriver. Anders était très apprécié par ses camarades et beaucoup craignait qu'Ivring ne l'apaise cette fois.  
  
Quand Anders mit un pied sur la pelouse qui entourait la tour, des sifflements et des rires retentirent. Il leva la tête avec un sourire espiègle et fit une révérence avant d'être poussé en avant sans ménagements par les deux templiers qui l'avaient retrouvé. Les rires redoublèrent mais son amusement à lui fût de courte durée. Son cœur fit un bond en voyant Ivring et tous les professeurs le regarder d'un air grave.  
  
\- « Anders, le Chevalier Commandant me demande de t'apaiser. Il pense que tu es un esprit rebelle et que tu ne te soumettras pas aux règles édictées par la Chantrie.... Qu'en penses-tu ? »  
  
Il ne put pas s'en empêcher, il afficha un sourire contrit et lança, d'un ton presque assuré :  
  
\- « Que la tour serait bien monotone sans moi ? Et que la sécurité n'est plus ce qu'elle était ? »  
  
Deux professeurs se mordirent la lèvre pour ne pas rire et quelques templiers dissimulèrent le leur derrière une toux discrète. Ivring cependant n'avait pas l'air impressionné par sa conduite. Il soupira lourdement et regarda l'adolescent.  
  
\- « Je ne veux pas t'apaiser, je veux garder l'espoir qu'un jour tu comprendras que les choses sont faîtes pour le mieux telles qu'elles sont. Je pense que tu peux suivre Ser Robard dans son bureau. »  
  
Anders déglutit. Le souvenir de la canne était encore douloureux dans sa mémoire, mais il suivit le Chevalier Commandant malgré tout. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, sombre et tellement ordonnée qu'elle paraissait peinte, il se retourna vers son bourreau qui ajustait son armure pour permettre des mouvements plus amples.  
  
\- « Tu n'as donc rien appris la dernière fois, cette fois même tes enfants auront mal au dos quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. »  
\- « Pour cela il faudrait qu'on me laisse avoir des enfants, j'avais cru comprendre que ce n'était pas d'actualité. »  
\- « Tu te crois plus malin que tout le monde n'est-ce pas ? Enlève ta chemise et mets les mains sur le mur. »  
  
Après un dernier regard de défi, Anders se tourna dos à Robard et prit les bords de sa chemise pour la faire passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il la laissa tomber et s'avança vers le mur de pierre, plaça ses mains à plat sur le mur et respira profondément. La prochaine fois serait la bonne.

 


	4. Troisème tentative

**9:21 Dragon – Cercle de Kinloch**  
  
Anders souleva ses cheveux pour les attacher en queue de cheval haute, ils lui descendaient maintenant jusqu'au milieu du dos et une barbe naissante avait envahi ses joues. Il connaissait son charme et savait en jouer. Sa réputation de trouble fait lui valait d'être à la fois très surveillé et très peu pris aux sérieux.C'était ainsi qu'il s'était rapproché d'Erik. De trois ans son aîné, Erik était apprenti templier, il n'avait pas encore prononcé ses vœux et il était à Kinloch pour l'hiver. Il avait entendu parler des deux évasions d'Anders et cela l'avait fait beaucoup rire.  
  
Le mage quitta le dortoir commun, satisfait de son apparence et le rejoint derrière une étagère dans le fond de la bibliothèque. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à ravir les lèvres du soldat chargé de sa « surveillance » et celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte immédiatement.  
  
\- « Tu voulais me voir ? »  
  
\- « Oui, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer... est ce que tu as envie que je m'évade encore ? Juste pour embêter Rabord ? »  
  
\- « Tu ne vas jamais comprendre ta leçon hein ? » Répondit Erik avec affection. « Ils ont ton phylactère, ils te retrouveront toujours. »  
  
\- « Ça n'a pas d'importance qu'ils me retrouvent, l'important c'est que je m'échappe ! » Ronronna le blond, posant un baiser dans le cou de son petit ami. « L'idée c'est de montrer que Rabord est incompétent. Ces dernières semaines il a passé à la canne une fillette de dix ans parce qu'elle pleurait tous les jours depuis qu'elle est arrivée et Elliot parce qu'il a consulté un livre avancé sur la guérison des poisons sans autorisation. Le remettre à sa place ne te fait pas envie ? »  
  
\- « C'est vrai que c'est un trou du cul …. mais tu vas déguster quand ils te ramèneront.... »  
  
\- « Laisse-moi gérer ça, tu veux ? Je suis plus résistants que j'en ai l'air... »  
  
\- « Tsss tu sais que quand tu fais cette moue je ne peux rien te refuser.... Bien... qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »  
  
\- « Tu crois que tu peux faire croire que je m'échappe par les sous-terrains pendant que je m'échappe par la grande porte ? »  
  
Erik éclata de rire à la mine faussement innocente d'Anders. Ce dernier se mordillait la lèvre, ses yeux pétillants de malice.... Ah ils allaient avoir des ennuis c'était certain, mais tant pis.  
  
\- « Ça marche. »  
  
 **9:21 Dragon (deux semaines après l'évasion) – Cercle de Kinloch**  
  
La douleur était telle qu'il perdit connaissance pendant quelques secondes, ou du moins ça expliquait pourquoi il était passé de vingt-deux à vingt-sept sans passer par vingt-trois, vingt-quatre, vingt-cinq et vingt-six. Il doutait fortement que Robard les ait oublié. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, sa vue était trouble, il distinguait à peine le mur devant lui. Il y en avait vingt-trois de plus à encaisser.  
  
Il savait que s'il tentait de faire appel à son don de guérison, ce serait pire pour lui. Attiser le sadisme du Chevalier Commandant n'était pas une bonne idée. Il n'entendait même plus ce que disait l'homme derrière lui entre deux coups de cannes, son cerveau enregistrait vaguement le décompte à travers la brume qui l'enveloppait. Ses genoux fléchirent, il le sentit toucher terre, la froideur de la pierre sur son front, l'odeur du sang sur ses mains qui avait glissé sur le mur dans sa chute. Puis une main lui tirant les cheveux vers l'arrière, lui faisant lever la tête vers le haut.  
  
« Relève-toi, il t'en reste dix-huit, ce serait dommage d'avoir à tout recommencer depuis le début non ? »  
  
Suivant le mouvement ascendant qui lui imposa la main dans sa chevelure il reprit place sur le mur. Seize. Il pouvait se retourner et se jeter sur le templier. Quatorze. Il pouvait plaquer la main sur son visage blafard. Douze. Il pouvait l'enflammer d'un coup et le bruler jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente le même niveau de douleur que lui. Dix. Mais après ça il n'aurait nulle part où aller. Huit. Il serait repris par les autres templiers de la tour. Six. Il serait Apaisé. Quatre. Ou peut-être exécuté. Trois. Et Anders voulait la liberté. Deux. On n'est pas libre si on est mort. Un.  
  
Le choc de son épaule contre le sol dallé lui parut tellement lointain qu'il n'était pas sûr que c'était lui qui était tombé.  
  
  


 


	5. Quatrième tentative

**9:22 Dragon – Cercle de Kinloch  
**  
  
La torche léchait le plafond tant il était bas, Anders commençait à douter du bien fondé de son idée. Il était parvenu à subtiliser les clefs, à jeter un sortilège dessus pour la dupliquer, à la remettre en place, à tromper la garde, à atteindre les tunnels sous le lac.... mais maintenant il marchait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût et les murs du tunnel semblaient se rétrécir autour de lui. Mais en même temps il pouvait difficilement rebrousser chemin, admettre son erreur et dire aux templiers « my bad, en fait je m'échapperai autrement la semaine prochaine » Il soupira, réajusta son paquetage et pressa le pas. Le point du jour n'allait pas tarder.  
  
  
**9:22 Dragon- Denerim  
**  
  
Ce fut par miracle qu'il arriva à Denerim. A la sortie du tunnel il y avait une route commerciale. Un marchand nain dans une chariote chargée de peaux de bêtes accepta de l'emmener avec lui. Du coup il s'était rendu au premier bordel venu et avait proposé ses services pour soigner les travailleurs et les travailleuses contre une chambre dans l'établissement. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, les maladies vénériennes allaient bon train dans le cercle et Anders avait fini par savoir toutes les soigner juste pour éviter de les attraper lui-même.  
  
Il était là depuis seulement quelques jours et il était devenu la coqueluche de l'établissement. Outre les soins qu'il apportait aux prostitués quotidiennement -suite à des rapports trop violents ou simplement pour des choses aussi banales qu'un rhume- il avait charmé tout le monde avec ses jeux d'esprit et ses plaisanteries. Le matin la Perle était souvent vide. Il s'asseyait donc par terre pour prendre le petit déjeuner au milieu des coussins qu'on disposait à cette intention, au centre de la salle de réception et chacun racontait ses histoires.  
  
\- « Et toi Anders, est ce que tu as des histoires à raconter ? »  
  
\- « Et bien je me suis évadé du cercle pour la quatrième fois en quatre ans alors si ça vous amuse, j'en ai quelques-unes. »  
  
\- « Quatre fois ? Mais je croyais que les tours étaient gardées par des Templiers ? »  
  
« Elles le sont ! »  
  
Il se lança alors dans le descriptif de ses trois premières évasion et se découvrit un certain talent de conteur. Lorsque les rires s'éteignirent suite à la description de la tête du Chevalier Commandant au moment où il avait osé lui répondre que la sécurité avait besoin d'être renforcée, il entama l'histoire de sa troisième évasion.... Une histoire qui n'était pas du tout fidèle à la réalité.  
  
\- « Et donc les Templiers ont fait venir des tortues géantes depuis le Nevarra pour mettre dans le lac. Du coup, je me suis rasé les poils du dos pendant six mois, je les ai tressé et j'en ai fait des cordes. Un jour alors qu'on s'entrainait dehors sur la pelouse, j'en ai vu passé une et j'ai sauté sur son dos. Je lui ai passé la corde autour du cou et je l'ai conduite jusque de l'autre côté du lac ! Ensuite, j'ai volé un cheval dans une ferme voisine et j'ai monté jusqu'ici. »  
  
Il y eut un silence puis tout le monde éclata de rire, Anders y compris. Il avait presque réussi à les avoirs, mais le coin de sa bouche avait tremblé et l'avait trahi. Le fou rire mit du temps à se calmer, une fois que tout le monde eut essuyé ses larmes et repris son souffle, les discussions reprirent sur un ton joyeux.  
  
\- « Sinon, en vrai comment tu t'es échappé ? »  
  
\- « J'ai volé une clef et j'ai fui par le tunnel de ravitaillement qui mène sur la route royale. »  
  
\- « Ah effectivement, c'était un peu moins romanesque que la version avec les tortues. Je m'appelle Isabela»  
  
  
**9:22 Dragon – Cercle de Kinloch (trois semaines après l'évasion)**  
  
  
\- « J'en ai assez Ivring ! Il a fallu trois semaines pour le localiser ! Trois semaines ! À chaque fois il parvient à nous échapper un peu plus longtemps ! Un jour il va parvenir à nous échapper pour de bon ! »  
  
\- « Calmez-vous Robard, il est allé se cacher dans un lupanar pendant trois semaines, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il s'était échappé pour sacrifier des elfes et invoquer des démons. Anders est un excellent élément du Cercle, un élève brillant et parfaitement en contrôle de sa magie. Ce dont nous avons besoin c'est d'un moyen de le convaincre que sa place est ici. »  
  
\- « Les mots, les coups, les menaces ne fonctionnent pas avec lui. Lorsqu'il a décidé de faire quelque chose rien ne l'en empêche ! Il séduit mes Templiers -hommes et femmes confondus- vole des clefs, passe des mois à étudier nos rondes et nos tours de garde ! Ce mage est un danger pour le Cercle et pour les gens en dehors ! »  
  
\- « Anders n'a jamais causé de mal à personne ni à l'intérieur ni à l'extérieur du Cercle. Si vos hommes sont si facilement distraits par les batifolages d'un garçon de seize ans peut-être faudrait-il envisager d'ouvrir un lupanar sur la rive pour qu'ils aillent se dégourdir un peu et si les menaces et les coups ne servent à rien, peut-être allez-vous arrêter de briser des os et me laisser tenter une approche différente. »  
  
\- « Faites ce que bon vous semble Ivring... Un jour il blessera quelqu'un et vous n'aurez plus le choix, ce sera l'Apaisement ou l'exécution. »  
  
Robard quitta le bureau d'Ivring et laissa entrer Anders. Le jeune homme paraissait surpris de ne pas avoir à suivre le Commandant-Templier cette fois-ci. Il s'assit face à Ivring et attendit. La déception et la tristesse se lisait sur le visage de l'enchanteur. Anders eut la politesse de paraître gêné. Un long silence s'installa alors, uniquement rompu par le bruit de la pluie qui se mit à tomber contre les carreaux.  
  
\- « J'imagine que tu es fier de toi ? » dit-il d'une voix douce.  
  
\- « Je ne peux pas nier que je suis assez satisfait de mes talents d'évasion... »  
  
Il lutta pour ne pas se fendre d'un sourire, mais il ne dût pas avoir un grand succès dans son entreprise car Ivring soupira lourdement.  
  
\- « Est ce que tu crois au Créateur ? »  
  
Anders fut un peu surpris mais releva la tête pour regarder le Grand Enchanteur.  
  
\- « Oui bien sûr... »  
  
\- « Très bien, suis-moi. Je vais te présenter à Soeur Eveline »

 


	6. Cinquième Tentative

**9:24 Dragon – Cercle de Kinloch**  
  
\- « Anders, par pitié dépêche-toi... Quelqu'un peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre ! »  
  
\- « Et alors ? Si ça arrive-on pourrait leur proposer de nous rejoindre. »  
  
\- « Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout. »  
  
Karl entreprit de retrousser la robe d'Anders lui-même. Le blond passa ses bras autour de son cou et s'adossa à la bibliothèque.  
  
\- « C'est ta Confrontation qui t'inquiète tant que ça ? Tout va bien se passer, tu verras....hmm » Une morsure dans le creux de son cou coupa le fil de ses pensées. « Et après ça nous serons à nouveau dans le même dortoir... aaaah !! »  
  
\- « Sérieux arrête de parler... on va nous entendre. »  
  
La suite résonna entre les étagères pendant une dizaine de minutes, des soupirs, des gémissements étouffés, le claquement de la peau contre la peau, des mots doux susurrés au creux du cou. Des respirations sifflantes, un râle rauque et sourd, des bruissements de robes qui retombent en place.  
  
\- « Tu vas être en retard à ta confrontation, Karl.... Je doute que notre cher Robard apprécie. Il va probablement penser que tu prépares un rituel de magie du sang pour affronter ton épreuve. »  
  
\- « Ne plaisante pas avec ça, Andy... Tu sais comment il est en ce moment... » Il planta un baiser sur les lèvres du blond avant de se reculer un peu. « La dernière chose dont qui que ce soit ait besoin ici c'est d'une suspicion de magie du sang... »  
  
\- « Je sais bien, désolé. C'est juste que.... Tu ne risques rien d'accord ? Quoi qu'il arrive ne panique pas et reste toi-même. »  
  
\- « Je vais faire de mon mieux. Je te retrouve ce soir au dortoir des séniors. »  
  
Et avec ça Karl se faufila hors de la bibliothèque sans un bruit, laissant Anders haletant contre les étagères, souriant comme un idiot. Se voir était devenu compliqué depuis qu'Anders avait passé sa confrontation, le dortir des séniors étaient deux étages plus hauts que le dortoir des sixièmes années et il y avait un templier entre chaque étage toute la nuit. En plus de cela, maintenant qu'il avait passé sa confrontation, il avait des cours avancés en magie de création, son emploi du temps était plus chargé que les couilles d'un templier en garnison, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, malgré les deux ans qui s'étaient écoulé depuis sa dernière évasion, il y avait toujours un templier pour s'assurer qu'il était quelque part en vue.  
  
Anders ferma les yeux et soupira. L'ambiance à la tour c'était dégradé ces deux dernières années. Un des élèves avait été surpris avec un livre suspicieux traitant des méfaits de la magie du sang. Si le livre avait appartenu à la tour, cela n'aurait peut-être pas posé autant de problèmes, mais l'élève en question avait fait venir le livre de l'extérieur et Robard s'était mis en tête qu'il avait des complices mages du sang à l'extérieur de la tour. La vérité c'était que l'élève en question, Carmen, avait eut besoin de ce livre car elle se spécialisait en nécromancie. Elle voulait se faire accepter dans un Cercle au Nevarra et l'essai qu'elle devait présenter traitait de la différence fondamentale entre la nécromancie et la magie du sang.  
  
Mais aucune explication n'avait satisfait Robard. Depuis cet incident il était toujours sur leur dos. Les élèves recevaient des coups de canne plus souvent qu'à leur tour et les professeurs, malgré leurs protestations occasionnelles, ne faisait pas grand-chose pour aider la situation. Les fouilles des dortoirs étaient plus fréquentes et l'arrivée d'un nouveau groupe de templiers avait chamboulé les habitudes de tout le monde. Les jeunes recrues n'était mauvaise en soit mais trois d'entre elles se faisait un malin plaisir à persécuter les jeunes filles. Les plaintes pour harcèlement augmentaient petit à petit mais Robard faisait la sourde oreille. Sur ce problème-ci au moins on pouvait louer les efforts de Wynne. Les sermons d'une vieille dame avait tendance à tenir n'importe qui à carreaux, surtout lorsqu'elle était aussi... Wynne. ET en parlant de Wynne, il avait un papier à rédiger sur les hémorragies internes qu'il devait lui remettre à la fin de la semaine.  
  
Anders se redressa et quitta sa cachette d'un pas aussi naturel que possible. Il remonta dans le dortoir des seniors et se mit à son bureau près de la fenêtre. Il avait à peine écrit quelques lignes qu'il perdit son regard par la fenêtre. De longues discussions avec sœur Eveline en était venu à le faire renoncer de s'enfuir, mais quelque part en lui, il y avait toujours ce désir violent de quitter la tour. Il en était certain, Anders n'était pas fait pour vivre enfermé. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement apparemment. Ces deux dernières années avaient été … Tolérables. La présence de Karl à ses côtés lui donnait une raison de rester, ses études étaient enrichissantes, il s'entendait bien avec son mentor... Et il avait évité les ennuis du mieux qu'il avait pu. Il avait pris des punitions sous formes de corvées bien sûr, mais rien qui ressemblait aux corrections qu'il avait reçues pour s'être échappé.  
  
Oui... La vie à la tour était.... Tolérable. Il soupira et se replongea dans son essai.  
  


* * *

 

  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''tu t'en vas'' tu n'es pas sérieux ? »  
  
\- « Je vais être transféré à Kirkwall, dans les Marches Libres... Ne me regarde pas comme ça Andy, je n'y suis pour rien ! Je n'ai pas demandé ce transfert ! »  
  
Anders tournait en rond dans le dortoir, Karl avait passé sa Confrontation avec succès il y avait à peine quinze jours. Il était évident que le transfert avait été organisé à l'avance.  
  
\- « Tu crois qu'ils font ça pour nous séparer ? » Demanda Karl d'une voix résignée.  
  
\- « Ils ne se seraient pas privés de nous le faire savoir si c'était le cas. »  
  
Anders soupira de frustration et se laissa tomber sur le lit auprès de lui. Karl plia une robe soigneusement et la glissa dans son paquetage. Et vint s'asseoir également.  
  
\- « Promets-moi quelque chose, Andy, s'il te plait. »  
  
Il lui prit les mains avec douceur et chassa de l'autre des mèches rebelles qui s'éparpillaient sur le visage du blond. Lorsque ce dernier eut relevé les yeux vers lui, il lui sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
  
\- « Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas essayer de t'échapper pour me rejoindre. »  
  
\- « Tu plaisantes ? »  
  
\- « Non je suis très sérieux. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est que de te voir revenir couverts d'hématomes et de te veiller la nuit en surveillant si tu respires encore.... Je ne serai pas là pour m'occuper de toi si tu recommences... épargne-moi la peur d'être à des milles d'ici et de penser que peut-être à ce moment précis, Robard se défoule sur toi... »  
  
Il y eut un silence gêné. Anders sembla sur le point de promettre. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce n'était pas la promesse qu'il attendait.  
  
\- « Je ne peux pas vivre enfermé ici sans toi, Karl, je vais devenir fou. Mais je te promets une chose. Je viendrais te retrouver à Kirkwall d'une manière ou d'une autre. »  
  
\- « Essaie la demande de transfert... »  
  
\- « Comme s'ils allaient laisser partir leur précieux guérisseur... »  
  
Une main se posa sur la joue d'Anders et lui fit tourner la tête vers Karl. S'ensuivit un long baiser. Son paquetage oublié, Karl s'allongea sur Anders et ses mains partirent explorer le corps du blond encore une fois. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, se répétait Anders, l'amour c'était compliqué, ça donnait beaucoup trop de pouvoir aux Templiers qui les gardaient. Mais c'était presque aussi bien que d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.  
  


* * *

 

« Cette fois s'en est trop ! Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il n'apprendrait jamais ! Vos histoires de Chantrie n'ont fait que l'endormir pendant un moment, juste assez pour que les Templiers croient qu'il avait abandonné ! Il a fallu un mois pour le récupérer, Ivring !!! UN MOIS ! »  
  
\- « Robard, crier ne sert à rien. Je n'apaiserai pas Anders. Il a passé sa Confrontation et il n'est un danger pour personne. Ni pour lui ni pour les autres. »  
  
\- « Alors que proposez-vous de faire pour sanctionner ce cinquième échec ? Après les sermons Chantristes qu'allez-vous mettre en œuvre pour faire appel à son ''sens du devoir'' ? » Demanda Robard, un rictus narquois figé aux lèvres.  
  
\- « Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je vais devoir m'en remettre à vous. Même si ça ne me plait pas. »  
  
\- « Très bien, dédouanez-vous de vos responsabilités Ivring. Je vais envoyer une lettre directement à Val Royaux, on verra ce que disent les hautes sphères du comportement de vos protégés. »  
  
\- « Dans ce cas laissez-moi lui écrire la version où vos templiers ont laissé le même mage cinq fois de suite en l'espace de six ans et leur suggérer de nous donner une escorte compétente. Je suis certain que la divine sera également ravie de recevoir le registre des punitions et des plaintes pour harcèlement sexuel de la part de certains de vos hommes. Je pourrais même joindre une note personnelle sur votre insistance à brandir la marque de l'apaisement pour tous les problèmes de disciplines que nous rencontrons. »  
  
\- « Faîtes dont cela et voyons qui de nous deux la Divine écoutera. En attendant, je m'occupe du fuyard. »  
  
Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas lourd et décidé sous le soupir du Grand Enchanteur. Il ne s'arrêta que pour entrer dans son propre bureau, ouvrit un coffre en bois ouvragé et fourragea dedans pendant une minute. Il en sortit un fouet d'environ deux mètres de long, en cuir tressé. Si avec ça ce petit con n'apprenait pas sa leçon, Robard n'aurait plus de repos jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fait Apaisé ou qu'on lui donne l'autorisation de faire tomber sa tête de ses épaules.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la cellule où il avait fait mettre le garçon en attendant la fin de son entretient, ce dernier se tenait debout, un air de défiance sur le visage. Puis ses yeux clairs descendirent sur le fouet et ses yeux se remplirent de crainte... Avant de se raffermir. Très bien, il pensait pouvoir lutter, il ne donnerait que l'occasion au Templier de se défouler plus longtemps. C'était la cinquième fois qu'il punissait Anders, la première fois il avait douze ans. Pas une seule fois il n'avait supplié. Il avait crié, prié, pleuré pour sûr. Mais supplié ou juré qu'il ne s'enfuirait plus, jamais. Le Chevalier Commandant eût l'impression que cette fois ne serait pas différente des quatre autres. Si elle ne l'était pas, cela signifierait surement qu'il tenterait à nouveau de s'évader.  
  
\- « Enlève ta chemise, mets les mains sur le mur. » dit-il en desserrant les boucles de son armure pour gagner en amplitude.  
  
Pendant un instant il fût persuadé qu'Anders allait répondre « non ». Il ne bougeait pas, continuait de le fixer avec haine et tout dans sa posture disait « je ne veux pas obéir ». Mais finalement, il se retourna, prit les bords de sa chemise et se glissa à l'extérieur. Le blond avait dix-huit ans à présent, ce n'était plus le jeune adolescent frêle qu'il était alors. Parfait, il aurait moins de scrupule à ce qui allait suivre. Anders avança vers la seule fenêtre de la cellule, une petite lucarne à peine ouverte deux mètres au dessus de lui, et se positionna face au mur, ses mains fermement ancrées sur la pierre.  
  
Le premier coup de fouet lui arracha un cri. Le son voyageait plus vite que la douleur, il entendit un claquement sec résonner dans la cellule, eut le temps de se dire que Robard l'avait raté puis une brûlure cuisante le prit par surprise. Bien, il savait maintenant à quoi s'attendre. Il ne demanda pas combien de coup il allait recevoir, il sentait la colère émanant du Templier vibrer autour de lui. De toute façon cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Qu'il lui en donne dix ou qu'il lui en donne cent, Anders ne renoncerait pas. Il était profondément convaincu qu'il avait le droit de vivre libre, comme n'importe quel homme. Il comptait bien que cela arrive un jour.  
  
Au second coup de fouet il serra les dents et aucun son ne lui échappa. Le troisième vint croiser la trajectoire du premier et il comprit ce qui allait se passer. Chaque coup de fouet en lui-même était douloureux, mais lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus de peau saine sur son dos à lacérer, le supplice commencerait vraiment. Il regretta de ne pas avoir enlevé sa ceinture pour la mordre. Il ne compta pas les coups suivants. Au bout de plusieurs minute, il sentit quelque chose de chaud lui couler dans le dos et son cerveau assourdit par la douleur et par ses cris lui signala que c'était probablement du sang. Il enregistra l'information avec détachement, comme si elle ne le concernait pas vraiment.  
  
Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, la pluie de lacérations cessa. Anders se laissa tomber à genoux et se mit à grelotter. Le choc, le froid de la cellule sur son corps que les larmes, la transpiration et le sang avaient rendu humide lui donnaient l'impression d'être glacé de l'intérieur. Il s'attendit à entendre quelqu'un entrer dans la cellule et le ramener aux dortoirs. Mais tout ce qu'il entendit fût les pas du Commandant quittant la pièce. Il perdit connaissance.  
  


 


	7. Sixième tentative

**9:28 Dragon – Cercle de Kinloch**  
  
\- « Anders.... Anders est ce que tu m'écoutes mon garçon ? »  
  
\- « Excuse-moi Wynne... J'ai du mal à me concentrer aujourd'hui. »  
  
\- « C'est ce que je vois, oui. »  
  
Wynne prit une chaise et s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau. Étendant une main réconfortante au bras de son élève elle lui adressa un sourire.  
  
\- « Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler ? »  
  
Anders se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pensivement. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était de ne pas réussir son évasion de ce soir. Mais il ne pouvait pas se confier à Wynne à ce sujet. Il pouvait en revanche lui confier d'autres petits tracas pour la distraire.  
  
\- « J'ai … Reçu une lettre de Karl. »  
  
\- « Il ne se plait toujours pas à Kirkwall j'imagine ? »  
  
\- « Comment pourrait-il ?! » s'écria-t-il en élevant la voix, heureusement ils étaient seuls dans la salle d'étude. « Les templiers sont complètement hors de contrôle là-bas ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de services qu'ils subissent. Karl essaie de me faire croire qu'il s'en tire bien, mais il ne sait pas mentir ! »  
  
Wynne soupira tristement, elle savait bien que la situation à Kirkwall dégénérait, tout le monde le savait. C'était même étonnant que le courrier des mages ne soient pas lu pour éviter que les rumeurs circulent dans les autres cercles.  
  
\- « Il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire, Anders. J'ai appris que tu avais de nouveau reçu une réponse négative pour ton transfert... »  
  
\- « Personne ne veut d'un mage qui passe son temps à s'enfuir j'imagine, et Robard doit annoter tous les dossiers d'application. Je suis certain qu'il fait tout pour que je ne sois pas transféré. »  
  
\- « Robard n'est pas le plus sage des hommes. Il est aveuglé par l'illusion du pouvoir. »  
  
Anders secoua la tête et regarda son livre le cœur lourd. Il n'avait pas la tête à étudier. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il préparait cette évasion. Après avoir été laissé dans sa cellule, à peine conscient sur le sol, des pas précipités s'étaient arrêté près de lui. Il avait été emmené à l'infirmerie mais malheureusement Wynne avait été envoyé à la cour pour presque quatre semaines. Trop faible pour se soigner lui-même, non pas à cause des blessures mais d'être tombé malade en restant transpirant sur le sol en pierre de la cellule en pleine nuit, les blessures avaient commencé à se soigner d'elles même. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment remis pour se soigner lui-même c'était trop tard pour éviter les cicatrices. Dans son dos à présent se dessinaient de longues trainées blanches irrégulières.  
  
Il savait que Robard prenait son pied à se dire que chaque fois qu'il enlevait ses robes dans les dortoirs, tout le monde avait un rappel de ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on le défiait. Anders avait pensé à tenter de les dissimuler mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Même s'il ne se déshabillait plus devant les autres Robard avait gagné, il l'empêchait de vivre normalement. La seule façon qu'il avait d'être libéré de Robard c'était d'être libéré de la tour. Et cette fois-ci il ne se laisserait pas simplement capturer et ramener au cercle. Il était déterminé à se battre.  
  
Il avait pour destination Tevinter. S'il passait la frontière alors la Chantrie blanche n'aurait plus la possibilité de le suivre. Mais c'était un voyage de plus d'un mois s'il allait à pied, et plus il restait loin des villes plus il était facile à localiser. Il avait préparé ses étapes pendant des mois, étudiant secrètement toutes les cartes de Thédas dont le Cercle disposait. Il ne pouvait pas être plus préparé qu'il ne l'était avec les moyens à sa disposition.  
  
\- « Wynne... je ne crois pas que je parviendrai à me concentrer correctement aujourd'hui... Est-ce que ça t'ennuie si on s'arrête là ? Je te promets que je rattraperai le retard de cette leçon. »  
  
\- « Bien. Essaie de te reposer et de ne pas trop réfléchir, d'accord ? » Il hocha la tête à son intention. « Et pas d'imprudence, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Anders releva la tête vers elle et essaya de déterminer si elle avait deviné ses intentions. Dans le doute il se fendit d'un triste sourire.  
  
\- « Il n'y a pas tant de dangers que ça jusqu'au dortoir des seniors.... Bonne soirée, Wynne. »  
  
\- « Bonne soirée à toi aussi, repose-toi surtout. Je te veux en salle d'étude demain à 5 heures après ta leçon de magie élémentaire. »  
  
Il se contenta de lui adresser un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Il n'avait pas le cœur à mentir à Wynne. Elle n'avait jamais été que patience et gentillesse avec lui. Une fois dans le dortoir il s'assit près de la fenêtre. Le plan était assez simple. Ce soir, il y avait un arrivage de provisions pour la tour. La majorité des Templiers seraient en train de décharger les marchandises d'un côté et de l'autre de sa rive sud. Les quelques hommes et femmes qui resteraient pour surveiller la tour seraient isolés et leurs rondes seraient irrégulières. Il comptait un peu sur la chance pour ne pas être découvert mais pas seulement. Il avait suffisamment étudié le fonctionnement de ces soirées bimensuelles pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il s'agirait ensuite de prétendre rester dans la bibliothèque au premier étage pour travailler et de sortir par la fenêtre nord en laissant des affaires sur place pour faire croire qu'il ne serait pas loin. Toutes les secondes qu'il pouvait gagner étaient bonnes à prendre.  
  
Il passa le reste de la soirée dans un état second. Il se souvenait à peine d'être allé au réfectoire, il n'avait pas discuté avec ses amis, avait signalé à Wynne qu'il montait rattraper la lecture des textes qu'elle lui avait donné et s'installa à son poste stratégique et attendit. Il laissa passer trois rondes du templier en garde de l'étage, s'assurant qu'il le voit à trois endroits différents de la bibliothèque. Puis il ouvrit la fenêtre et jeta son sac au dehors, avant de sortir lui-même en refermant derrière lui. Il se laissa pendre par les mains et prit son courage à deux mains avant de se glisser dans l'eau en silence.  
  
Les robes étaient lourdes et il fatiguait plus vite que les autres fois. Son corps d'adulte était plus résistant et plus entrainé, mais il avait toujours pu enfiler une tenue plus appropriée avant de se plonger dans le lac. Il persévéra jusqu'à la rive. Une fois de l'autre côté il se débarrassa de la robe dans un buisson hors de vue du chemin et des berges et regarda au nord. Il devait maintenant atteindre Jader et prendre un bateau pour Cumberland direction le Nevarra. Il avait repéré plusieurs villes sur son chemin où il pourrait surement se dissimuler. Il se glissa dans une chemise et un pantalon sommaire et se mit en route sans se retourner. Cette fois-ci était la dernière évasion. Il refusait d'être repris.

 

* * *

  
  
\- « Non !! Non !! vous ne pouvez pas me laisser ici ! »  
  
\- « Je peux et je vais le faire. Tu te sentais prisonnier ? Tu vas voir ce que c'est que de n'avoir aucune liberté. »  
  
\- « Non, Robard... Je vous en supplie, je ferai ce que vous voudrez, laissez-moi sortir ! »  
  
Robard éclata de rire. Un rire sombre, satisfait. Il appuya son bras à hauteur de sa tête contre les barreaux et le fixa intensément.  
  
\- « Alors maintenant tu supplies ? Quoi ? Tu as peur du noir ? Tu veux qu'on te laisse une veilleuse ? Il fallait réfléchir avant de t'enfuir, encore. La Divine n'a pas validé ma demande d'apaisement parce que tu n'as jamais fait aucun dégât sur ton passage, mais crois-moi c'est terminé les escapades au soleil. »  
  
Anders tomba à genoux et saisit le tabard du templier à travers la grille. L'homme le laissa faire avec un rictus méprisant.Il y avait quelque chose de grisant dans le fait de voir ce mage en particulier se briser de l'intérieur au bruit d'une porte fermée alors qu'il avait à peine manifesté sa peur jusqu'ici.  
  
\- « Je vais te laisser là jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes fou ou que tu pactises avec un démon. Dans les deux cas, quand tu sortiras d'ici ce sera les pieds devant. »  
  
Anders releva les yeux vers le templier, il était parfaitement sérieux. Il ne sentait pas cette énergie que les gens manifestent quand ils parlent sous le coup de la colère. Il se releva brusquement et tenta de puiser dans l'Immatériel. Mais rien ne se passa, il fut pris d'une violente nausée qui le fit retomber à genoux.  
  
\- « J'espère que tu aimes tes nouveaux appartements, la rune sur la porte empêche de pratiquer la magie. Bon je te laisse, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'aille ranger ton phylactère. Je vais le mettre dans un coin poussiéreux, on ne devrait plus en avoir besoin. »  
  
Le Chevalier Commandant se recula de la grille et tourna les talons. Ses pas résonnèrent douloureusement contre les murs voutés des donjons. Anders sentit la panique monter en lui.  
  
\- « Robard !! Robard ne faîtes pas ça !! Ne me laissez pas ici ROBARD !! PAR PITIE REVENEZ !!! ROBARD !! »  
  
Mais Robard était déjà loin et tout ce qu'il entendit de sa part fut la porte des donjons qui se refermait. De désespoir Anders se jeta précipitamment sur les murs de sa cellule pour les examiner. Il devait y avoir un moyen de sortir, n'importe lequel ! Mais il n'y avait pas de lucarne dans la petite pièce et le peu de lumière qui lui parvenait du couloir éclairé par une fenêtre lointaine ne suffisait pas à voir quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Au toucher, il y avait trois murs de pierres et une grille qui servait de porte.  
  
Anders s'adossa au mur et se laissa tomber assis sur le sol, ses cheveux blonds s'emmêlant au contact de la pierre rugueuse. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Surement le Grand Enchanteur Ivring allait pouvoir faire quelque chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser croupir ici éternellement... Il était possible qu'il resta ainsi pendant des heures avant de s'endormir.  
  


 


	8. Isolement

**(Premières semaines d’emprisonnement)**

  
Les jours qui suivirent furent une suite d'ascenseurs émotionnels. Deux fois par jour, un templier était chargé de lui apporter de quoi se nourrir. Deux fois par jour Anders tentait de parler avec la personne qui venait remplir cette tâche. Mais les désignés volontaires ne le regardaient même pas. Une fois qu'ils étaient partis, Anders passaient de longues minutes à appeler et à supplier à la porte.  
  
Au bout d'une semaine il comprit que rien n'allait se passer. Robard s'était assuré que ses hommes appliquaient les consignes à la lettre. Aucun ne se risquait à lui parler, même pour l'insulter ou lui donner des ordres. A ce stade Anders aurait même voulu qu'on lui crache à la figure quand il se présentait à la grille. N'importe quoi plutôt que le silence.  
  
Après deux semaines il entendait sa propre voix lui parler. Il se doutait qu'il vocalisait inconsciemment ses pensées pour se tenir compagnie à lui-même. S'il y en avait eut-il aurait probablement apprivoisé les rats, juste pour s'occuper. Mais aucune créature vivante ne faisait attention à lui, personne ne prenait compte de son existence. Alors il se parlait à lui-même. Parfois il ne se rendait même pas compte que quelqu'un était passé pour déposer sa ration et il se passait des heures avant qu'il ne mange quelque chose.  
  
Parfois lors de ses délires, il oubliait les runes qui empêchaient la magie d'opérer et se rendait malade à tendre de sortir par la force. Il lui arrivait alors de vomir ses maigres repas sur le sol. Généralement le sol redevenait miraculeusement propre pendant son sommeil. Il n'avait même pas l'énergie nécessaire pour tenter de se faire vomir puis de rester éveillé pour tenter de s'enfuir. Il n'avait même pas la présence d'esprit pour organiser une évasion.  
  
Nettoyer sa cellule ou changer sa paillasse pendant son sommeil n'était pas difficile, Anders dormait beaucoup. Pour faire passer le temps, à cause de la dépression, de la fatigue qu'engendraient ses délires, à force de pleurer, de hurler. Le quotidien de ses geôliers étaient rythmé par les crises bruyantes et les phases de silence. Plusieurs fois, les recrues plantées devant la porte avaient dû résister à l'envie d'aller vérifier s'il était toujours en vie. Mais chaque fois qu'ils venaient lui apporter ses repas, ils le trouvaient simplement plongé dans un profond sommeil.  
  


* * *

  
 **(deux mois d'emprisonnement)**  
  
Vers la fin du deuxième mois d'emprisonnement, le silence devint la norme du quotidien. Le mage ne parlait plus qu'à voix basse et à lui-même. Qu'il soit réveillé ou non ne faisait aucune différence quant aux tâches de nourrissage ou de nettoyage. C'était comme s'il ne les voyait plus. Il avait manifestement encore quelques moments de lucidité, car il mangeait encore. C'était irrégulier, parfois son assiette restait intacte, parfois non. Il pouvait se passer toute une journée sans qu'il pense à se nourrir ou à se laver à la bassine d'eau qui lui était amené une fois par semaine avec des habits propres. Il avait maigri, le manque d'exercice et de nourriture variée, sans doute. Sa barbe avait poussé, elle cachait maintenant son menton et ses joues dans un fouilli d'un blond terne. Ses cheveux avaient poussé jusque sous la ligne de ses épaules.  
  
Un jour, un templier le trouva en train de fixer ses genoux en parlant d'une voix douce. Il entra dans la cellule et changea la paillasse. Le ton lui parut tellement étrange qu'il jeta un œil plus inquisiteur au prisonnier. Il semblait caresser quelque chose lové sur ses cuisses. En regardant de plus près, le templier ne vit rien du tout. Il entendit malgré tout les babillages presque cohérents du mage. Il semblait qu'il se soit inventé un animal ne compagnie pour tomber sa solitude.  
  


* * *

 

 **(huit mois d'emprisonnement)**  
  
\- « Encore là aujourd'hui Mr Wiggums ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de venir trainer ici ? »  
  
\- « Moew ! »  
  
Le chat roux vint lui monter sur les genoux et se lova contre son ventre en ronronnant bruyamment. Les visites de Mr Wiggums était la seule chose qui le maintenait saint d'esprit. Il ne savait pas comment le chat atteignait les donjons mais il en remerciait le Créateur et sa fiancée tous les jours. Ce chat était un petit pot de colle, il avait probablement décidé qu'Anders lui appartenait et venait régulièrement le voir. De temps en temps ils se lovaient ensemble sur la paillasse et le mage profitait du ronronnement lent et régulier pour s'endormir et profiter d'une nuit sans cauchemar. Lorsqu'il se réveillait, le chat avait disparu, certainement parti chasser des souris dans les celliers de la tour. D'autres fois il lui parlait pendant de longues heures. Le félin ne semblait pas vraiment l'écouter avec attention, mais il restait toujours jusqu'à ce qu'Anders ait fini de parler. Ensuite il s'en allait faire sa vie de chat.  
  
Il arrivait aussi qu'un templier passe faire son devoir pendant leurs moments de complicité. Il se mettait alors à feuler farouchement, comme s'il voulait le protéger. Il avait beau expliquer au chat qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, ce dernier se mettait toujours en furie dès que l'un d'eux entrait dans la cellule.  
  
\- « Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus ? Ce n'est pas la magie, non... Ce n'est pas la nourriture non plus... ce n'est même pas la lumière. » Il sourit doucement, le chat leva la tête pour se faire gratter sous le menton et il s'exécuta. « Ce qui me manque c'est le toucher... Oh je ne veux pas dire que te caresser ne compte pas Mr Wiggums ! Tu sais que j'adore m'occuper de toi mais... le toucher d'un autre être humain... On ne se rend vraiment compte de tout le contact physique qu'on a dans une journée que lorsqu'on en est privé... Il y a la main sur l'épaule pour que quelqu'un se retourne, celle qui se pose sur le bras de quelqu'un avec qui on rit, celles d'une amie qui te tresse les cheveux parce qu'elle s'ennuie en classe. Ou même seulement frôler quelqu'un accidentellement dans un couloir, ou les doigts de quelqu'un quand on lui donne quelque chose... si tu avais la poindre idée... »  
  
Il ferma les yeux. Anders avait toujours été quelqu'un extrêmement social, il avait des tas d'amis, quelques amants. Il s'entendait bien avec presque tout le monde, était très apprécié. Il avait le don de faire sourire les gens et de faire rouler les yeux. Il était aussi très tactile. Les filles adoraient lui tresser les cheveux et lui faire des câlins, il était toujours l'instigateur des batailles d'oreillers au dortoir, même à 22 ans passé il n'était pas au-dessus d'attaquer ses camarades à coups de polochon pour finir à se chamailler au corps à corps. Il aimait également surprendre les gens, en arrivant par derrière pour les chatouiller ou bien en arrivant silencieusement pour leur hurler dans les oreilles. Il s'était souvent attiré la furie temporaire de ses victimes, mais personne ne semblait avoir la volonté suffisante pour rester fâché contre lui.  
  
Même certains templiers n'étaient pas insensibles à sa personnalité solaire. Quelques uns s'étaient rapproché de lui malgré son petit tour avec Erik, rien que quelques coups vite faits entre les rayons de la bibliothèque ou dans les salles d'étude désaffectées. En parlant de Templier, quelqu'un entra dans la cellule, la porte s'ouvrit, on changea l'eau et la nourriture, le pot de chambre. Anders était conditionné à ce que le bruit suivant soit la porte se refermant et le tour de clé. Mais cette fois il entendit d'autres voix, d'autres pas.  
  
\- « On ne devrait pas être là ! Robard va nous tuer s'il l'apprend. »  
  
\- « Robard s'en fout, tout le monde s'en fout, c'est à peine si les gens se rappellent qu'il est là. »  
  
Ils étaient trois, l'un d'entre eux tenait une longue tige en fer, surmontée de la marque de l'apaisement. Elle était brûlante, le métal était rouge. Deux des Templiers l'attrapèrent par les bras et le plaquèrent contre le mur du fond. Anders se débattit, hurla, appela à l'aide. Mais sa voix était brisée par le manque d'usage et ses captifs étaient bien plus fort que lui. Soudain, un bruit derrière les templiers attira son attention. Mr Wiggums était en feu. Interloqué par la lumière venant de derrière eux, les templiers se retournèrent pour voir le chat grandir, grossir et se transformer petit à petit en un démon de rage. Ils lâchèrent alors Anders qui s'écroula sur le sol, terrifié et tremblant. Impuissant il regarda les templiers tenter d'arrêter le démon. Mais rien n'y faisait, l'amas de lave mouvant semblait n'avoir que faire de leurs épées. Le premier fût étranglé contre un mur. Le second brulé vif, les troisèmes était au sol et réussit à planter son épée bénite dans le cœur de la créature, qui réussit néanmoins à séparer la tête de son corps.  
  
Et Anders se mit à rire. D'un rire complètement hystérique qui ne lui ressemblait pas. D'une voix qui sonnait complètement différente de la sienne. Une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et qui résonnait comme lointaine dans les couloirs des geôles.  
  


* * *

  
 **(au même moment, au bout du couloir)**  
  
\- « Et là, le gars, il arrive dans le réfectoire en caleçon. Soudain c'est le silence complet, tu as soixante mages et trente templiers qui le fixent en se demandant pourquoi le nouveau est en slip dans la salle à manger et quelqu'un commence à applaudir, et au bout d'un moment tout le monde était debout en train de faire pareil. »  
  
\- « Nan sérieux ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?»  
  
\- « Oui je te jure ! Il a fait un salut impeccable, a fait demi-tour et il est ressorti avec la même dignité que s'il avait été en armure complete.... »  
  
Soudain des hurlements se firent entendre dans les geôles. La recrue se leva et tendit la main vers la porte pour aller voir. Le Templier l'en empêcha. Ils ouvrirent la lucarne du couloir mais rien, aucune lumière, juste des cris. Ils avaient été devant la seule porte des geôles donc personne n'était entré pour visiter le prisonnier. Sa ration ne devait pas lui être apporté avant deux bonnes heures encore. Il allait dire à la recrue de demander l'autorisation à Robard d'aller vérifier ce qui se passait lorsque les cris cessèrent soudainement. Plus d'appel à l'aide.... et soudain un rire macabre, fou, malsain.  
  
\- « Il me colle froid dans le dos ce type.... » murmura la recrue.  
  
\- « Je ne sais pas si tu serais sain d'esprit si tu étais enfermé là-dedans pendant huit mois.... »  
  
\- « Comment ça se fait qu'il soit toujours là ? Je veux dire, on m'a dit qu'il s'était échappé du cercle plusieurs fois mais... c'est inhumain, non ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'exécuter ? »  
  
\- « La divine a refusé d'autoriser Robard à passer au-dessus de l'autorité d'Ivring pour l'apaiser.... Tant qu'Ivring refusera d'apaiser Anders, Robard le gardera là où il est. »  
  
La recrue soupira, elle trouvait cela injuste et elle avait soudainement pitié de cet homme. Anders, il s'appelait Anders. Elle venait seulement d'arriver au Cercle de Kinloch, mais il y avait surement quelque chose à faire pour arrêté cette folie.  
  
Une vieille dame aux cheveux blancs noués dans un chignon serré se présenta à eux deux heures plus tard avec un bol de soupe chaude contenant des légumes bouillis et du pain. Eleanor prit le bol, le pain et les clefs de la cellule. Le templier lui demanda si elle avait besoin qu'il lui montre comment faire, elle refusa poliment et entra dans les geôles. Elle avança prudemment dans le couloir jusqu'à la dernière cellule. Dedans, elle trouva un homme maigre, aux cheveux longs et emmêlés, à la barbe hirsute et sale, recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule à parler tout seul. Étrangement, elle fût surprise qu'il ne soit pas plus effrayant que cela. Elle ouvrit la porte et déposa le bol par terre, le pain à côté, vérifia qu'il y avait toujours de l'eau. Elle se fit la réflexion que c'était là des tâches qu'elle avait l'habitude de remplir pour les animaux de la ferme de ses parents, pas pour d'autres êtres humains. Elle s'agenouilla et parla d'une voix basse, pour ne pas être entendue en dehors de la cellule.  
  
« Anders ? »  
  
Aucune réaction.  
  
\- « Anders ? Est-ce que vous me voyez ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »  
  
Le prisonnier leva les yeux vers elle, elle fût choquée de voir qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Il était mal alimenté et sale, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il la regarda sans vraiment la regarder puis soudainement, sans raison, il fût secoué d'un petit rire malaisant.  
  
\- « Vous allez m'exécuter ça y est ? »  
  
\- « Non.... Pourquoi croyez-vous ça ? »  
  
\- « Le démon.... Il a tué les trois templiers.... C'était le chat. Il a possédé le chat ahahah. »  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit ni cadavres ni chat. Cela faisait probablement partie de son délire. Elle se rapprocha légèrement, tendant l'oreille pour savoir si son collègue venait la chercher, mais il n'y avait rien à signaler.  
  
\- « Anders, je vais trouver un moyen de convaincre Robard de vous faire sortir d'ici, d'accord ? Mais il faut que vous teniez bon... Si vous perdez complètement l'esprit sortir ne vous avancera à rien.»  
  
Elle disait cela, mais elle ne savait même pas s'il y avait encore quelqu'un à sauver dans cette tête. Il lui sembla qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Après de longues secondes, elle se releva, prit le bac en fer qui servait de pot de chambre et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
\- « Sortir ? »  
  
Elle se retourna brusquement et sourit.  
  
\- « Oui, sortir. Je reviendrai vous voir quand je serai de garde. Essayez …. Essayez de tenir encore un peu. »  
  
Il hocha la tête d'un air absent. Elle ne sût pas dire s'il avait vraiment compris ou non. Elle referma la porte de la cellule et s'en alla.  
  


* * *

 

 **(Onze mois d'emprisonnement)**  
  
\- « Wynne donne des cours uniquement aux jeunes mages maintenant. Elle ne prend plus d'élève après leur confrontation. Je crois qu'elle aime jouer les grand-mères. »  
  
\- « Cela ne m'étonne pas. Elle a toujours été très maternante. »  
  
Eleanor lui sourit doucement et caressa le dos de la main du mage avec son pouce. Il lui avait demandé si elle pouvait lui tenir la main pendant qu'ils parlaient. Apparemment ça l'aidait à faire la différence entre ses visites réelles et les hallucinations.  
  
\- « Tu as parlé beaucoup plus longtemps aujourd'hui, Anders. Cela me fait plaisir que tu reviennes à toi. »  
  
\- « Est ce qu'on a des nouvelles de la décision de la Chantrie? »  
  
\- « Non pas encore, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. Ivring a dit qu'ils étudiaient les ingérences de Robard à la loupe et qu'ils devaient revenir vers lui avec une décision avait la fin du mois. »  
  
\- « Quand est-ce ? »  
  
\- « La semaine prochaine. S'il est mis à la retraite se sera Graegoir qui lui succèdera. Rassures-toi, j'ai discuté avec lui et il a assuré qu'il mettrait fin à ton isolement. »  
  
\- « Je crains qu'il ne puisse pas faire cela, quelqu'un d'autre s'en est déjà chargé » Il adressa à la Templière une ombre de sourire qui la fit rire doucement.  
  
\- « Charmeur. Bon, il faut que j'y aille avant que quelqu'un se rende compte que je suis là à te parler au lieu de monter la garde. Tiens bon, promis ? C'est bientôt fini. »  
  
Elle lâcha sa main à contre cœur et sortit une fois encore de la cellule.

 

 


	9. Lumière

**9:29 Dragon (un an d'emprisonnement) – Cercle de Kinloch**  
  
Des bruits de pas. Il fallait encore une concentration intense pour différencier les hallucinations des véritables sons. Le problème était qu'il avait plusieurs personnes dans le couloir, cela rendait improbable la réalité de la situation. Pourtant, il avait fait tout son rituel quand les visiteurs arrivèrent devant la porte. Il avait écouté le son de sa propre voix, il s'était bouché les oreilles pour vérifier si le son s'atténuait ou pas, il s'était pincé pour distraire son cerveau avec un autre stimulus.... mais rien. Quatre personnes se présentèrent devant sa cellule en parlant à voix basse. Il reconnut aisément la silhouette d'Eleanore. Mais les autres ne lui étaient pas familières.  
  
\- « Vous allez le faire sortir Eleanor, d'après ce que vous dîtes il est habitué à votre présence. »  
  
\- « Oui... Ce … ce serait bien si vous ne restiez pas trop près et que vous ne le touchiez pas. Il est resté un an sans contact ou proximité physique et il supporte à peine qu'on lui touche la main pour le moment. »  
  
\- « Très bien, vous avez entendu ? Écartez-vous. Et ne paniquez pas si sa magie se manifeste de façon involontaire, cela fait un an qu'il ne l'a pas utilisé, il va peut-être y avoir quelques étincelles. «  
  
Le bruit des clefs dans la serrure. La porte qui s'ouvre en grinçant. Une ombre féminine qui s'agenouille lentement près de lui. Son nom appelé d'une voix douce. Une fois, deux fois.....  
  
\- « Anders, c'est moi. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? »  
  
Il se passa quelques secondes où l'on entendait que le cliquetis d'armures de Templiers malaisés qui se changeaient de position dans le couloir. Puis Anders leva les yeux vers elle et elle lui sourit. Il hocha la tête avec lenteur. Elle lui prit sa main dans la sienne et en caressa le dos comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire lors de ses visites. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il était avec elle, elle continua de parler.  
  
\- « Anders, c'est terminé. Robard a été remplacé, tu vas pouvoir sortir de la cellule et retourner dans la tour. Est-ce que tu es près ? »  
  
Près ? Il ne savait même pas s'il voulait sortir de cette cellule. Quelque chose au fond de lui criait qu'il fallait sortir. Mais il était terrifié à l'idée de tous les stimuli qu'il allait devoir gérer une fois dehors. Il avait déjà du mal à supporter qu'une seule personne passe plus quelques minutes dans sa misérable prison. Il hocha la tête négativement.  
  
\- « Anders, tu ne veux pas rester ici n'est-ce pas ? » nouveau hochement de tête « Alors il va falloir sortir. Je vais rester avec toi tout du long, je te le promets. Tu me fais confiance? »  
  
Anders opina du chef presque imperceptiblement et suivit le mouvement de la main qui tirait sur la sienne pour le faire se lever. Comme au ralenti, il se vit passer la porte de la cellule. Il s'était presque attendu à se cogner contre elle et à réaliser qu'il n'y avait jamais eut personne avec lui. Mais il marchait le long du couloir, un templier devant lui, deux derrières, silencieux comme des tombes, avec Eleanor qui le guidait par la main vers la porte.  
  
La lumière du hall principal était éblouissante. Il s'arrêta, étourdit par l'agressivité des torches. Il entendait des gens murmurer et des pas se dirigeant vers lui. La panique le prit avant que la personne ne l'atteigne et il tenta une fuite. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était tombé par terre et entre lui et une dame âgée se trouvait un trait de glace et deux templiers la main sur leurs épées.  
  
\- « Je crois qu'il serait plus prudent de l'emmener dans sa chambre et de le laisser se reposer. »  
  
On le releva à nouveau et on le guida par la main jusqu'au troisième étage. Tout ce qui se passait autour de lui était douloureux. Trop de bruit, trop de lumière, trop de gens, trop d'images familières et en même temps trop de changements. Trop de sentiments aussi. Trop d'émotions à l'intérieur de lui. Eleanor ouvrit la porte d'une petite chambre individuelle. Il y avait là une armoire, une coiffeuse, un lit, un coffre, un bureau et une petite bibliothèque. Derrière de lourds rideaux de brocard, il y avait même une fenêtre.  
  
\- « Tu vas rester ici quelque temps, si tu ne veux pas sortir ce n'est pas grave d'accord ? Fais les choses à ton rythme. »  
Son regard vide se posa sur la coiffeuse, dont il caressa le bois du bout des doigts puis sur le coupe chou qui se trouvait avec le kit de rasage sur la tablette. Eleanor se sentit mal à l'aise à le voir fixer l'objet et s'avança le plus naturellement possible pour prendre le kit de rasage.  
  
\- « On devrait commencer pas ça, tu ne crois pas ? Est-ce que ça te gêne que je m'en occupe ? »  
  
Les yeux du mage montèrent rencontrer les siens puis il hocha négativement la tête avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en prenant soin de faire basculer le miroir vers le bas pour ne pas se voir. Eleanor prit alors l'une des bassines d'eau laissé à leur attention et entreprit de lui laver les cheveux. Il était clair qu'il faudrait en couper une partie. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant jusqu'au milieu du dos, juste sous les omoplates. Elle entreprit de démêler ce qu'elle pouvait, passant de longues minutes à démêler les mèches usées par la négligence. Puis elle se pencha au-dessus de son épaule.  
  
\- « Est ce que tu veux que je les coupe court ? Où est ce que tu préfères garder un peu de longueur ? »  
  
Il tourna la tête vers elle et sembla réfléchir à la question. Il avait les cheveux longs depuis qu'il était enfant, il n'avait pas envie de changer. Il leva la main pour indiquer la longueur désirée.  
  
\- « Est ce que tu peux les sauver jusque-là ? »  
  
\- « Oui, heureusement pour toi ils sont à peu près intacts jusqu'aux épaules. »  
  
Elle se remit à l'ouvrage avec les ciseaux cette fois. Elle coupa un carré long qui n'était peut-être pas parfait mais qui avait le mérite de séparer les cheveux sains de la masse de nœuds sales qui restait. Elle sécha sommairement ce qui restait sur la tête du blond avec une serviette propre et se saisit à nouveau du matériel de rasage.  
  
\- « Est ce que tu veux garder la barbe ? »  
  
\- « Non... » Son regard tomba sur ses mains qui tremblaient de fatigue et de stress.  
  
\- « Je vais le faire pour toi. Tourne-toi vers moi, s'il te plait. »  
  
L'entreprise vu périlleuse. Elle n'avait jamais rasé un homme avant. Malgré quelques petites coupures, elle parvint tout de même à faire réapparaitre le visage du Mage à la lumière des chandelles de la pièce. Elle essuya ses joues doucement et lui sourit.  
  
\- « Tu avais raison, cette barbe ne t'allait pas du tout... J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qui se cachait sous cette barbe, tu as un très joli visage. Quand tu auras repris des forces …. »  
  
Elle se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase, Anders avait pris la serviette dans sa main et l'avait repoussé pour mettre sa joue en contact avec la main d'Eleanor. Elle se laissa faire quelque temps, laissant sa main sur le visage du mage jusqu'à ce qu'il juge le contact trop pénible et qu'il s'éloigne de lui-même. Elle tira ensuite les draps du lit.  
  
\- « Tu devrais dormir. Viens t'allonger, nous parlerons du reste demain matin d'accord ? »  
  
Il opina du chef et fît ce qu'on lui disait sans chercher à comprendre. Il n'aurait pas su dire quand Eleanor avait quitté la pièce. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que le confort du lit était insupportable. La nuit s'annonçait longue  
  


* * *

  
**(trois mois plus tard)**  
  
Anders était seul dans la bibliothèque en plein milieu de la nuit. Son rythme de sommeil n'était pas encore bien calé. Il lui arrivait de s'endormir en cours et de rester toute la nuit éveillée. Mais les professeurs étaient compréhensifs à ce sujet et la plupart de ses camarades étaient soulagés de ne pas avoir à dormir avec lui et ses cauchemars, voir ses hallucinations. Il en avait de moins en moins. La dernière datait de plus de deux semaines, et il ne perdait plus le contrôle de sa magie lorsque cela arrivait.  
  
Bon son contrôle sur la magie élémentaire n'avait jamais été grandiose mais depuis sa sortie d'isolement c'était véritablement le chaos. Sa magie de Création en revanche était un peu rouillée mais parfaitement opérationnelle. Selon Wynne c'était somme toute assez logique. La guérison était beaucoup plus liée à sa nature profonde qu'à ses émotions comme l'étaient les magies élémentaires. Son instabilité émotionnelle augmentait la difficulté de contrôle sur le feu la glace ou l'électricité. Mais en dehors de ça il était redevenu à peu près lui-même. Eleanor venait régulièrement le voir pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Wynne était redevenue son tuteur. Seuls ses amis étaient un peu distants avec lui. Il savait que cela aurait pris du temps de prouver qu'il était toujours juste Anders, s'il en avait pris la peine. Au grand étonnement de Wynne, il n'avait pas vraiment renoué de liens avec ses anciens camarades. Elle le poussait sans cesse vers les autres, pensant qu'il avait peur de ne plus savoir comment se comporter autour d'autres êtres humains... mais la réalité était toute autre.  
  
Robard n'était plus là, la sécurité s'était relaxée. Anders avait sû attendre que sa magie se stabilise pour envisager sérieusement de s'enfuir à nouveau. Il n'avait pas renoué de liens parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rester. Tout le monde le croyait psychologiquement affaibli, ils allaient avoir une sacrée surprise. Et cette fois-ci, pas question de revenir. S'il fallait tuer ses poursuivants pour récupérer son phylactère et le détruire, il le ferait. L'avantage d'une magie instable, c'était qu'on en tirait souvent plus de puissance qu'on en voulait plutôt que l'inverse, surtout quand on était chargé de colère et d'indignation comme il l'était.  
  
Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna brusquement. Eleanor se tenait derrière lui avec un sourire. Elle était en tenue complète et devait probablement faire sa ronde.  
  
\- « Je peux entendre les rouages de cette jolie tête blonde depuis l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Encore là à travailler à ce que je vois. »  
  
\- « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et dans le dortoir commun c'est compliqué de travailler sans déranger les autres. »  
  
\- « Tu sais qu'il y a eu une fouille ce soir ? »  
  
Anders se tendit. Il avait laissé les notes des rythmes des rondes des templiers sous son matelas comme un idiot ! Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'Eleanor sortit plusieurs pages de notes écrites de sa main.  
  
\- «Je … Peux expliquer ? »  
  
\- « Par où est ce que tu veux sortir ? »  
  
\- « Quoi ? »  
  
\- « Par où est ce que tu as prévu de sortir ? »  
  
\- « Par.... le tunnel d'approvisionnement... je l'ai déjà fait ... »  
  
\- « Il te faut la clé pour ça n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu l'as déjà ? »  
  
\- « Non, mais je ... »  
  
\- « Je m'en occupe d'accord ? Quand est ce que tu as besoin que la porte soit ouverte ? »  
  
Anders la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser ce qui se passait. Après avoir ouvert et fermé la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson sorti de l'eau il rassembla ses esprits.  
  
\- « Je n'avais pas de date précise sans la clé. »  
  
\- « Alors sois devant la porte demain soir à trois deux et demi du matin, la porte sera ouverte et je te gagnerai tout le temps que je peux. » Elle se leva pour partir.  
  
« Ely.... » La jeune fille se retourna vers lui. « Pourquoi ? »  
  
Elle émit un petit rire triste.  
  
\- « Je pense que les oiseaux ne sont pas faits pour rester en cage, et que le cercle t'as suffisamment fait souffrir comme ça. Je voudrais me dire que tu vis libre et heureux quelque part. »  
  
\- « Je... merci. »Fût tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

  
\- « Sois à l'heure ! »  
  
Et elle s'en alla en laissant les feuillets sur la table. Il rassembla ses affaires et remonta aux dortoirs. Il avait une évasion à préparer pour le lendemain.  
  


 


End file.
